Yellow Rose
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: Karley/Mitty. While Marley struggles with adjusting to her new school and befriending the most popular and scared of girl in school, she attempts to figure out the mysterious case of the baffling yellow roses which keep appearing...
1. The First Rose

**Yellow Rose**

**Rated: T, Ship: Karley relationship (Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose), Summary: While Marley struggles with adjusting to her new school and befriending the most popular and scared of girl in school, she attempts to figure out the mysterious case of the baffling yellow roses which keep appearing...**

"That's my mom!" I shouted defensively, knowing what was coming. The rejection, the hate, the slushies – all just because they didn't like who her mom was. But newsflash, I didn't care, I don't care and I never will care because I love my mom, and I am not going to feel ashamed of who she is – that would be sick. She is the most amazing woman in the world to me; she gave me life, fed and clothed me. Contrary to common opinion, she is flawless despite her weight issue – because that's not all she is! There is so much more to her, but no one ever bothers to stop and see that. She is kind, and generous and caring. Not just for me, but for all the kids in this godforsaken school, even though they call her names and make rude gestures (to her face). She still cares, even after all that. At dinner she'll sit and talk about all the kids who walked past, and not have a bad thing to say about any of them! That's who my mom is, she's my hero so I'm beyond caring what these so called 'popular' kids think of me now, because I know how much crap they say about her, but she's amazing. So they're obviously not as clever as they make out.

I thought joining Glee Club would be different. When I asked around about it, some people said mean things about it and how lame it was – all the 'freaks' went there to have a giant 'freakorgy' – but no one ever said that it was a place where people couldn't feel accepted – no one.

I stormed out of the cafeteria so fast I didn't even stop to see the reaction of the bitchy blonde Kitty, I could only visualise her sarcastic eye roll and ponytail swish of superiority. My legs began to feel like lead as the adrenalin of the situation abruptly left my body, leaving me lethargic and overemotional. The tears started to sting my eyes so I made a beeline for the girl's bathroom and locked myself inside a cubicle, pushing the lid down and sitting on the toilet with my face in my hands. That's when they began to fall, hot salty and abundant tears. They streamed down my face and I just couldn't stop. I cried and I cried, running my fingers through my hair and sniffling.

It was all going to happen again, just like at my last school - the locker vandalism, the name calling. They even used to throw sherbet over my head in 1st period, so I'd have to go around for the whole school day with thousands of white flecks in my hair and everyone would make fun of me, saying I had dandruff and that my mom probably has the same condition, so watch out for your school dinners. I got through it yeah, because I have my mom and she is my brick, but it's still damn hard. My life still sucked for 6 hours of the day. I had to eat with my mom in the kitchens because no one would sit with me at the lunch table; if I sat down everyone would immediately leave – as if I were some sort of bad odor.

Then the bathroom door banged and I quit my whimpering and lifted my legs up so the incomer couldn't see me. I peered under the cubicle door, sticking out my arms so I didn't fall. White trainers, red bag – it was a Cheerio. At least she was alone, that meant she wouldn't dawdle. Sitting up, I tried to breathe as silently as I could – my tears had stopped by then, in fear of being caught.

That was when I heard sobbing, but not normal sobbing: silent crying, the sort where it's impossible to stop and you don't even make a sound except for a muffled shriek because the tears are coming so fast you can't even catch your breath. I pondered over whether or not I should stay hidden or see if this girl was alright, but then the choice was whipped from me as my foot slipped off the side of the cubicle and made a banging noise. _Shoot_, I cursed under my breath.

"Hello?" said a weak and strangled voice. I kept still and prayed they would leave but to no avail, "Whoever is in there needs to show your god damn face," the voice had changed now – it was as if this girl was two different people, the voice was hard and cold and caused me to shiver. I recognised it, I was sure I did. I braced myself for the onslaught and slowly opened the cubicle door, revealing Kitty Wilde behind it.

God she looked a state: her high pony was straggled and half had fallen out causing wispy tendrils to fall loosely around her perfect cheekbones, mascara was strewn down her pretty face and her eyes normally a beautiful hazel green colour, were now bright red and bloodshot. This girl had made it her mission to torment me, to bully not only me but my mother too however, somehow I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Because it was in that moment that I realised the truth about Kitty, the truth about any popular bitchy and spiteful girl: they were simply hiding behind a frosty facade which if scratched at hard enough, would shatter and reveal a vulnerable scared little girl inside.

Kitty's expectant expression contorted into one of frustration, "Well whale spawn? Quit staring at me and spit whatever the hell it is you want to say out."

I simply looked at her with sad eyes and decided to treat her like I would any other person whom I saw crying in the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

Kitty scoffed, "What's wrong with me? That's a rich question coming from a mutant like you."

"I mean it."

"So do I, or can't you understand me due to the hereditary fat clogging up your ears? You know what they say, like mother like daughter," she smirked at me in her patronising and infuriating way and I just broke. I was fed up of her saying such derogatory things about my mother – bully me, that's fine. But don't get my mother involved.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, Kitty. Let's just forget it," I snapped and stormed out of the bathroom – annoyed at myself for even giving her the time of day. _I decided to treat her like i would any other person whom I saw crying in the bathroom _– that was where I slipped up. Kitty isn't a person, she isn't a human. Human beings are supposed to be compassionate creatures who see the world in a much wiser way than other species. Kitty was nowhere near a human being. She was more like a...a...a green ant. She just bites people and then runs away because she's scared of the consequences. She's just a small-minded, frightened little green ant who needs a reality check.

I was fuming. Checking my watch, I realised it was time for Glee Club. I wondered whether I should even go or not, seeing as most of them had just been complete asses in the cafeteria. I decided against it – I would simply gather my things from my locker, head down to the kitchens and ask mom to take me home.

"Hey Marley, wait up!"

I sighed exasperatedly as Jake bounded up to me, "What do you want?"

He looked slightly taken aback by my abrupt rudeness but after I apologised and explained the awfulness of the day so far he smiled and offered to walk me to my locker.

I smiled, "That would be nice." The first nice thing anyone had said to me all day, and it had to come from Jake Puckerman the ladies man. I knew it wasn't genuine; he just wanted to befriend me so I could be added to his booty call list but it was still nice to feel appreciated. "So what are you doing this weekend," I asked politely.

He looked shocked, "It's Friday?" he exclaimed.

I giggled; I have to admit, his cluelessness was super cute, "Yes it's Friday."

He half-smirked at me, and I near enough melted into his eyes. I now understood why the entire straight female student body fangirled profusely over 'the Puckerman charm'.

"Your laugh is adorable," he said, breaking me from my daze. When I realised what he said my heart nearly fell out of my mouth, and I had to stop and remind myself that he says this to all the girls and I, Marley Rose, would not be one of them.

"Thank you," I said earnestly and then stopped as we reached our destination of my locker, "Well here we are," I smiled.

"Well here we are," he repeated, smirking and not showing any signs of leaving.

"I do believe your courteous job is done, thank you," I curtseyed and he laughed, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss upon it.

"Anytime my lady," he murmured in that voice that would melt any unsuspecting girl before walking off, and I noted that he didn't look behind his shoulder even once.

Anyhow, he had accomplished the feat I wouldn't think possible today – he made me smile. I opened my locker and went to gather the books I would need for tonight's homework but then I noticed something. In my math textbook, there was a singular yellow rose poking out of it. I hastily pulled out my book and retrieved the beautiful flower, bringing it gently to my nose as I inhaled it's sweet aroma. There was a note stapled to it's leaf.

_I know your favourite colour is yellow, and my favourite flower is a rose. A Marley Rose for that matter._

I grinned as I read the cheesy note, but inside my heart was doing cartwheels. I'd never ever gotten a flower before, or a love note, much less a secret admirer! Then it came to me, Jake. It must have been him, planning it this whole time. It did sound like something he'd do, except for the flower. He didn't seem like a flower kind of guy, but then again what did I know about him? Not much, aside from all the rumours around school that I'd heard about his reputation. I brought the soft petals to my nose once more and drew in its scent before heaving my bag over my back and practically skipping down the corridors with glee.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review, I'd like to have your ideas as I haven't written for these new fangled season 4 characters yet;)**


	2. Apologies

**A/N: Well this chapter focuses a lot on Marley's relationship with her mum, and how they act with and around each other. I hope you like how I've characterised Marley's mum, she isn't on the show in detail so I've tried to keep the basis and sort of built it around her. I'm so glad at the reaction you guys have had to this fic, I love writing it too! My review replies -**

**FFObsessed: I'm glad you like their relationship! It's shown more in this chapter, and I hope you continue to like it!**

**ItsSunnyYo: I live for cheese! xD**

**JulyberryLover: I hope you think this chapter is just as great!**

**ClosingTheGoddamnDoor: Glad you like the idea!**

**DrWhoFan71: thank you! it means a lot! often I find the characterisation really hard so thank you:)**

**ItsSnixBenoist: Romance is my thing;)**

**Anonymous guest;): Thank you for your idea! The plan for this chapter was based around that, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**So that's all my review replies... enjoy!:)**

I gazed around the dining room, something was off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The walls were still the usual lilac, covered with nicotine stains; the table still old scratched and stained, and the wall was still littered with family photographs. All my school photos in a line - each year mom ordered it, no matter how much I protested, and placed it on the wall. It was sort of weird, seeing how I grew from a toothless grinning tomboy into a toothy still grinning and still tomboy. My hair used to be plaited by my mom into two braids every morning, she always insisted she do it and no matter how much I complained and wanted it all chopped off, she never relented. Now I'm older I understand why, my hair is the only beautiful thing about me to be honest. And even that has its bad days. I sighed and continued to let my gaze wander across the wall, before it settled upon an empty space on the wall: Daddy.

"Mom!" I yelled frantically, running into the kitchen where she was serving the dinner up. When I shouted she almost dropped the gravy, so scolded me for causing her to jump.

"Whatever is wrong?" she asked with concern, pulling me in for a hug.

"Dad's picture! It's gone!" I sobbed into her shoulder, only drawing back when she didn't reply.

"Mom?"

She had her guilty face on. The face she used when I asked if she'd lied to me about Santa bringing me that karaoke set for Christmas when I was three. The face she'd used when I asked where my laptop was and it had turned out she'd confiscated it due to my declining grades. It was the 'I wish I didn't do it' type of guilt face.

"Mom? What happened?"

She sighed, "Sweetie, you know your Daddy loved you very much before his accident right?"  
I nodded, what did this have to do with the picture?

"And you know that wherever he is, he still loves you?"

Again, I nodded.

"That picture... it just... it's too much sometimes Marls. I just..." she couldn't even finish her sentence; she broke down crying into my arms. Sniffing, she apologised, "I shouldn't be like this with you, I'm sorry. I'm the mom."

My heart almost snapped in two, "No mom, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

My Dad had died in a car accident just over two years ago, and that's when my mom started putting weight on. At first she ate nothing, but I made her eat and eat just to make sure she didn't waste away. But it had too good an effect; she began eating more and more. It spiralled out of control - soon enough she was over 200 pounds and getting letters from her doctors suggesting nutrition plans. She ignored them all. Food was her escapism; it was comfort eating to the extreme. Sometimes when I was having bad days I blamed her current weight problems on myself, if I hadn't encouraged her to eat so profusely after he had died, the kids at school wouldn't be taking the mickey out of her and calling her a whale. Of course, logically I know it wasn't entirely my fault, I was only trying to do the right thing but it still haunts me. She still suffers awfully with depression due to his death, I know she does. She tries to hide it, only cries at night and she hides the kebab boxes the morning after. My mom's so strong, but even she can't deal with this alone.

She grabbed a hanky from her pocket and mopped up the tears that still insisted on streaming down her face, "Thank you poppet."

I smiled gently and decided to drop the conversation, at least until later when she was feeling better. "Do you want some help with tea?"I laid the table whilst mom served up the minced meat and gravy with potatoes and green beans, taking utmost pride in her food, much to my approval.

"This is gorgeous!" I exclaimed after my first mouthful - minced meat and gravy was my favourite.

She smiled widely in reply before taking a taste herself, "My compliments to the chef," she said with a wink, setting us both off giggling. "So how was school honey?" mom asked once we'd recovered.

The incident at lunchtime flashed through my mind and I looked down guiltily, not wanting to share that with my mom in fear of hurting her feelings. When I returned my eyes to my mom, she was looking at me with suspicion and expectancy.

"Marley? What happened?"

God damn it, she knew me too well. I sighed and explained the incident, just saying they insulted her was explanation enough rather than rubbing salt into the wound and telling her the mean things they actually said. It still hurt her, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have stuck up for me," she said sadly, her eyes cast down at the floor.

"Mom! No! I don't care if they bully me, I just hate them bullying you," I cried a little bit into my gravy and mom leaned across the table to pat my cheeks clear of tears with the tablecloth.

She smiled gently at me before stroking my shoulder, "Marley Rose, did I raise you to give up?"

I sniffled and shook my head.

"Did I raise you to be a fighter?"

Wiping my nose with my sleeve, I nodded and continued to eat my minced beef and gravy.

I noticed my mom's smile out of the corner or my eye, showing she was satisfied about my welfare, "So did anything else interesting happen at school today?"

I shrugged, "I spent most of lunch break in the toilets, just thinking." Mom looked at me comfortingly, "But then Kitty Wilde came in and started shouting abuse at me so that's when I came home."

She looked shocked, "What did she say?" I shook my head in reply, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She frowned but understood and dropped the matter. "Did you meet anyone nice at all?" she asked jokingly.

I fought back a beaming smile as I remembered the conversation with Jake that occurred outside my locker - and the rose he had so gentlemanly placed into my locker. "Well..." I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Marley! Who is he?" she squealed with glee.

My blushed turned from a rosy pink to dark crimson, reaching the tips of my ears, "He's no one mom, he does this with all the girls," I sighed, knowing what I was saying was true.

My mother saw my genuine sadness and smiled gently, "Don't worry baby, you'll find your man," but then she blushed and added, "Or woman!"

My mouth dropped open, "Woman? What?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Ignore me petal."

My eyes were still bulging a little from the accusation. Me? Attracted to women? That gravy must have gone to her brain.

"But promise me something," she looked into my eyes sternly.

Again, my eyes widened a little - my mom's stern look was not to be messed with, "Okay...?"

"You'll remember to always do what you like - and not be pressured by anyone out of it. You're a fighter Marley-Rose."

I nodded, "I promise mom."

"And that begins by going to Glee tomorrow."

_Well here goes nothing_, I thought as I walked through the choir room door, avoiding the anxious and guilty glances of the other members before seating myself at the back, in the corner. I glued my eyes to the seemingly uninteresting floor of the room and kept them there, at least until a pair of familiar white trainers and a red bag scuffled across them: _Kitty._

My head shot up, what the hell was she doing here? She was the biggest and baddest bitch in school - at least that's what everyone else thought. For some reason, the fact that I knew a tiny part about her that no one else knew made me smile. I felt sort of special I guess. But I didn't know why. But still the question remained, why the hell was she here?

"Mr Schu, what is she doing here?" I exclaimed and several members stared at me with apologetic puppy dog eyes, but I wasn't even going to give them the time of day right now. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Look!" Mr Schu called order once the whole club erupted in uproar over Kitty's joining of the New Directions, "We have always had the rule that anyone who auditions gets in, and she blew us away with her audition, also featuring Jake Puckerman who is joining us too."

Now it made sense, she was joining to follow him. Or he was joining to follow her, but then the question that came to mind was if not to follow one of the hottest guys in school, then why? I remember watching their audition, they were extraordinary. I was mainly focused on Kitty during it though - I didn't really know who Jake was and to be honest Kitty surprised me hugely; she has a wonderful voice. It's just a shame she'll probably never use it, like so many other people who are born with insane talent but leave it neglected until it's too late to resurect it. But that's what high school did I guess, it destroyed dreams. The pang in my chest when I initially observed their performance was, I admit, one of jealousy. I guess I liked Jake from the minute I saw him, and as soon as she started dancing around him with that beautiful body of hers I became as green as the hulk.

I sighed and crossed my legs, just waiting for Glee to end so I could escape back to the quiet solitude of my room, with a sad romantic book and cry my eyes out - I was in that sort of mood. I think it was just all the exhaustion of the long day, people from Glee constantly coming up to me and apologising. Of course I forgave them instantly, but it takes a little more than that to make up for what they said about my mom.

Time dragged by slowly, as if it was laughing in my face and doing so just to rile me. Artie sang a solo with half the girls grinding into his unfeeling legs - that guy was such a pimp. Then came Sugar with yet another diabolical plan to bribe the judges with a little bit of her 'Special Sugar', which was of course money.

Finally Mr Schu stood at the front and cleared his throat, signalling for all other forms of conversation occuring in the room to cease, "Right guys, your assignment for the week is to find a message in a song that you would really like to give to someone in here, for example I'll Stand By You is a good one for a friend going through a rough patch, or Bruno Mars, Count On Me would be perfect for anyone - be it friend, boyfriend, girlfriend or even teacher!" He applauded Artie's performance before then asking Jake to stay behind as he skipped out on Spanish class - this caused a dramatic "ooh, someone's in trouuuble," from all of us as we fought to get out of the door and into freedom.

"Marley!" came a voice from the right of me and suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side, out of view of the others.

"Kitty?" I was shocked, after yesterday I didn't think she'd ever speak to me again. The astoundingly beautiful blonde looked nervous, a look uncommonly portrayed by Kitty.

She took a deep breath before what she was about to say, "Marley, I'm s-"

"Marley!" She was rudely interrupted by Jake sauntering across to us, if looks could kill then Jake would be spasming uncontrollably on the floor. God her eyes though, pools of hazel to which there is no bottom. As they turned to me, I blushed for being caught staring. Surprisingly, her eyes softened and she smirked a little. Oh god, I thought, not that smirk. It always means she's about to insult me. Sighing, I braced myself for what was about to come but to my utmost surprise it didn't.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kitty, spite and malice dripping from her words like honey off a spoon.

The boy's eyes widened, "I've come to talk to Marley actually, so it's none of your buisness."

Hurt flashed in her hazel eyes, only for a second, and then it was gone. The stoney look she so often wore was back, and she turned on her heel and walked away, glaring threateningly over her shoulder at Jake. All I could imagine were daggers shooting out of her eyes - and that's probably what she intended.

Jake just ignored her, "Sorry about her, she gets a little jealous," he shrugged and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Why jealous?"

He sighed frustratedly, "I don't know, I guess she likes me."

That hit me, hard. Of course she'd like him, he's the most popular guy in school and the hottest. My own jealousy flared, but it clouded my thoughts and I couldn't think properly. Jake must have seen this because he rubbed my shoulder comfortingly."Hey, it's okay," he smiled gently, "I actually came over to ask you if you're busy on Friday."

My heart pounded, Jake Puckerman was asking me on a date. I felt dizzy with what I thought was excitement, _play it cool Marley_, I thought to myself. Smirking, I replied in a voice that was too high and squeaky to sound cool, "Yeah, I think so."

He smiled, but sort of like he was laughing at me, "Okay, I'll text you about it later!"

He was already walking off so I shouted after him, reminding him I don't have his number.

"It's okay! I got yours from Wade earlier!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I hugged my books close to me: I had a date with Jake Puckerman. Little did I know there was a blonde crying silently in the corner of the choir room, after hearing everything.

It was the next day and I was walking down the corridor confindantly, a huge smile still plastered across my face after yesterday. I was going on my first date! I felt like I could take whatever the world threw at me that day, and it turned out that the world wanted to throw a slushie in my face. Or rather, Kitty Wilde did.

The ice cold slush stung my eyes and caused my face to go completely numb. Now that was a cold slushie. The weird thing was, through my stinging eyes and lumps of drink stuck to my eyelashes, Kitty's hazel orbs almost seemed remorseful. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, thinking I imagined it and I think I must have because by the time my eyes were clear, the frozen mask was covering her eyes again, her expression colder than the slushie.

"Better get used to it whale spawn," the blonde stated, before storming off down the corridor, her ponytail swishing and pleats of her Cheerio skirt bounced against her upper thighs.

I ran to my locker, wringing my hair dry, to grab my extra clothes. It was surprising really, how even the slushie hadn't affected my good mood extensively. I punched in my locker code, pulled it open and then stopped: another rose. I gasped and held the fragile flower delicately in my hands. There was a note attached - I pulled it off and studied it carefully, taking care not to drip grape flavoured slushie on it.

*_Sorry, xox_*

I held the flower to my lips. Why was Jake sorry? Kitty probably slushied me because of him, but surely he couldn't have written it and placed the rose in there in the time it took for me to get slushied by Kitty. How could he know she would slushie me? Unless she told him. Or maybe he can't make it on Friday. Sighing, I placed the rose with the first one, inside a jam jar at the back of my locker. It really was a mystery.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews are always helpful especially for when I have writer's block! More reviews = Quicker updates**


	3. Purple

**A/N: In this chapter Marley starts to see behind Kitty's façade and they become sort of friends... I'm sorry I can't reply to every review – but I will always answer if you have made a suggestion or asked a question.**

**ClosingTheGoddamnDoor:  
I'm so, so, so glad you love it! There isn't any Mrs Rose in this one, but there's a one on one Karley scene where they become closer so I do hope you enjoy :D**

**Lucy:  
Thank you for your great idea! That song is now going to be a big part of the plot and eventually will be a major clue to Marley as to who is sending the roses!**

**LazyCassi:  
It'll be a good few chapters before Marley finds out don't worry, they will become close friends aand maybe more before the truth comes out...**

**D-WadeGirl:  
Thank you for your enthusiasm! Sorry for the delay in updates, Christmas season is hectic! I'm so glad you love it and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Enjoy and please review and suggest ideas that could be included in the next chapter. All ideas are helpful, especially if I get writer's block!**

I sat in my usual seat at Glee today, and spent most of the time staring at Kitty's insanely perfect hair. How the hell did she get those long golden shimmering locks to stay in such a perfect curl when in a high pony? I guess only God knew. Also the empty cans of hairspray which cluttered her locker - I'd walked past earlier and seen it. It was like a museum to aerosol sprays in there, and could probably have created a China sized gap in the ozone layer all by itself. Most of Glee was spent staring at her hair, but that was until Jake stole my attention.

He snuck in late and crept into the seat next to me whilst Mr Schu was still creepy fangirling (or fanguying?) over some weird ass looking guy called 'Fun' or something like that. I honestly had no idea; the golden goddess-like hair had distracted me.

"Hey," whispered Jake to me, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," I replied honestly, suppressing a needless giggle. I guess I was just excited about our date Friday. We had been texting all weekend and decided to go to Breadstix, 7pm sharp though due to my 9pm curfew.

He smirked, "Well that's not entirely helpful," he murmured, slipping his arm around me to hold me close. My eyes widened and I blushed a deep crimson, but didn't move or protest. It did feel slightly awkward though; our chairs were a little bit apart so we were both stretching in an unnatural position.

I returned my eyes to the front, only to catch fiery hazel ones, which looked like they were trying to send lightning bolts through my brain. Wincing, I looked away. Kitty was furious about Jake, I knew it. Every girl wants him, and he probably wants every girl. This thought made me feel slightly sick and I sat up straight in my seat, so his arm could no longer reach around me and he was forced to remove it. Keeping my eyes firmly glued to Unique, who was at the front singing a song from my favourite musical, _On a Clear Day_. I swayed along to the music, smiling and providing backing vocals encouragingly. The whole time though, I could feel two pairs of eyes burning into my head - Kitty's and Jake's. This felt so weird, why did I have to be in the middle?

"Alright, thanks Unique! Well guys, if that's it..." Mr Schuster clapped his hands together and looked expectantly around the choir room for anyone who wanted to perform.

"Mr Schuster!"

My heart stopped - it was Jake. He rose from his seat beside me and awkwardly made his way to stand at the front, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Well, I haven't really prepared this, but I sing it all the time, and there's only one girl I think of when I hear it," he managed to stammer, whispering in Brad's ear and looking vaguely less nervous when Brad gave him a nod of approval.

_Oh god,_ I thought. He was looking directly at me. What if he thinks about me? _This will be so embarrassing and oh God, Kitty will blow_. I didn't think I would be strong enough not to melt like butter when his thick, husky voice serenaded me. I sat watching, paralysed with fear, as he grabbed a guitar and started fiddling with the funny white screws at the top. _He can play guitar, that's so hot_, I thought before mentally slapping myself. _No, Marley._

"This is for Marley."

_Breadcrumbs._

**Your hand fits in mine****  
Like it's made just for me **

My face was burning crimson, my knuckles white from gripping onto my chair so hard in nervousness.

**But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

I braved a look around the room; Kitty's eyes were blazing, staring at Jake as if just the pure fire in her eyes would burn him through. That was odd, why be mad at him? Wouldn't she be mad at me? I shook my head, tossing the thought aside. Jake carried on singing in that charming husky voice of his.

**I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly**

He walked up the aisle of chairs and knelt down in front of me, so I had to look at him. The other members were staring with open mouths – Jake, the school player with an unquenchable sex drive, was singing one of the sweetest modern love songs... to me.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

As he finished the song, his brown eyes bore into my own; I couldn't help but compare them to Kitty's deep hazel orbs: Jake's were nothing compared to hers.

"Alright, well if that's all..." Mr Schu said, looking at Jake expectantly before a light bulb turned on in the young boy's head and he realised that he was now supposed to sit down. He shakily sat down by me, I could smell how nervous he was – the odour was awful and strong.

However just as Jake sat down, without warning, Kitty grabbed her bag and stormed out, the pleats of her Cheerio skirt bouncing behind her. I heard Jake sigh, probably exhausted of her drama. Everyone else just carried on packing their bags, obviously unaffected by dramatic storm outs - probably due to that Berry girl Finn talks about all the time, and Mr Schu. I swear they're obsessed.

* * *

I had avoided Jake all morning, taking the long way to my locker just to avoid bumping into him. It wasn't that the song had upset me... It was just the opposite: it had made me feel wanted, a feeling not often given to me by anyone but my mother. I checked my timetable - I still haven't memorised my classes - before trudging to math, taking the longest way possible to avoid the boy. As I walked past the dumpster; I heard a muffled sob emerging quietly from behind it. I stopped, concerned, and poked my head behind the dumpster.

"Marley?" squeaked Kitty Wilde, rubbing her eyes free of tears. My heart almost broke when I saw this: I'd caught her crying twice in as many days and they were only the times I'd caught her, so chances are she probably hardly stopped. The look in her eyes when she saw me was almost unexplainable. It was an odd mix of terror, hope and something else... something warm and almost...caring? It reminded me of the way my Dad used to look at me when I sang at my first performance. But I wasn't singing, and she was not my Dad. So what was it?

"What's happened?" I asked, out of concern.

"Like you care," she sniffed, "I've been terrible to you so why would you?" Her eyes cast downwards to the uninteresting floor.

I shrugged and answered truthfully, "Everyone has their story, when people are mean it's usually because they're acting out due to their own problems."

The blonde smirked, and those perfect hazel eyes twinkled at me, "Do you always speak like that?"

My brow furrowed, "What do you mean? Speak like what?"

"Like a know it all," she replied, teasing but not unkind.

I grinned, "Because I am a wise owl."

Kitty laughed, "A crazy owl. Only a crazy owl would be this kind to a girl who has made it her life's mission to put you down."

My eyes softened and I took a seat on the damp ground next to her, resting a comforting hand on her arm, "You're obviously not that girl on the inside."

I swear I saw Kitty's eyes glaze over with tears, but she blinked profusely and simply interlocked her fingers with mine, "You are the nicest human being I have ever met."

This gave me goose bumps but I didn't even know why; I just thanked God that I had a long-sleeved cardigan on today so the blonde couldn't see the effect she has on me. "I just don't judge people," I said, as nonchalantly as possible even though I was flailing inside. All my life I had always tried to be a good person, because other than that... what else is there to me? I'm essentially a plain and simple person, but I don't want that. I don't want to be average. Therefore to hear that Kitty, someone whom I thought hated me, believed otherwise touched me.

She looked up into my eyes, and I could definitely tell this expression. Hope. Her hazel eyes were glowing with it, almost golden in the sun. "Do...do you think we could be friends?" she asked meekly, a scarlet blush creeping into her cheeks.

That blush was the cutest thing I'd ever seen; her cheeks looked so soft and warm. "Of course!" I exclaimed enthusiastically - aside from Wade I hadn't really made any friends so befriending one of the most popular girls in school was well, rather exciting. I got out my phone and read her my phone number. "So if you're free sometime this week, you could come over?" I offered, almost ecstatic. _Cool it Marley, cool it._

"I will," the blonde smiled and the corners of my mouth crept up too. Her eyes: I could just drown in them.

Suddenly, the bell sounded and I cursed under my breath, "I'm late!"

Kitty smirked and sang two lines from the song entitled that in Alice in Wonderland. I grinned; this side of her was adorable...

She stood slowly, brushing down her Cheerio's skirt and adjusting her pony, "I'd better go too... I'll text you!"

I smiled and hugged my books to my chest, walking to math with a spring in my step before looking behind me only to find Kitty still gazing at me, but as soon as I saw her she blushed to the tips of her ears and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

* * *

After maths I trudged to Glee, dragging my bag behind me. Algebra makes my brain hurt. To be honest though, most of that class was spent doodling lyrics all over my notebook. I even drew a Cheerio's pyramid I was that bored. There was a girl on top with a shiny, voluminous ponytail and her eyes were huge, framed by thick lashes. She stood out against them all - the others were all sausage smiles and dotty eyes, but this girl was exceptional.

I got to Glee early, my teacher must have let us out late but I took my usual seat, flinging my bag under the chair before crouching down to retrieve my phone and check whether Kitty had text me yet. As I was unzipping my bag a bright colour distracted me - yellow. I gasped and smiled, retrieving the rose immediately but carefully. There was a tiny purple note attached to it - my favourite colour. How sweet.

_Listen to 'Harry' from A Very Potter Musical, just replace it with 'Marley'_

I gasped - I love that song. It was so romantic. It was beginning to frustrate me though - who was this mystery person? Jake doesn't seem like a StarKid kind of boy... in fact no boy I knew would have even known who StarKid were, except from Blaine of course who talked about them all the time. He insists he looks like Darren Criss, but I completely disagree. I just don't see it.


	4. Golden

**A/N: Don't hate me - there is no rose in this chapter! I just really wanted to do a bit of fluff to show their friendship grow. Also I needed to update to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this! I've had a lot of personal issues lately, but most of those are over now. I hope you enjoy!**

** Also, the start is in Marley's POV but the second part in just in 3rd person, sorry for any confusion!**

**Please review, it gives me loads of motivation to write quickly!**

**Marley's POV**:

I grinned as I strode out of school that Friday - my hair being tossed in the wind, and eyes sparkling. It had been a pretty awesome week in all honesty. Kitty had been texting me ever since she got my number from Jake (who only gave it to her on the condition that Kitty asked me to speak to him, which in all fairness she did ask... I just declined).

She was so different than how I imagined - not at all the ice queen bitch she pretended to be to the outside world. She was sweet, funny and admittedly was extremely dorky occasionally - but I didn't even care, her dorkiness was adorable.

There was, however, an issue that was still pending - Jake Puckerman. I had been ignoring him all week, and I'd had no more roses so maybe it was him, and he was just a Starkid geek. After all, who else could it be?

I was pulled from my thoughts by a buzz from my phone - it was Kitty, surprise surprise.

**Kitty :D - Hey you, I've got the house to myself tonight, so do you want to hang out?**

I blushed slightly and grinned. Out of all her friends and the hottest boys, the popular girl thought to ask me if I wanted to hang out. I wondered what we'd actually do there - if I went and just sat there awkwardly she would realise how lame I am compared to her friends. My brow furrowed as I imagined her returning to her old, lock-everyone-out self. I shook my head, no Marley Rose. Quit worrying - you'll be fine.

**Marley xoxo - Yeah sure, I'd like that (: **

I cursed after I hit send: I sounded like such a loser, but to be honest part of me didn't even care - I was going to visit Kitty Wilde's house and one question was hugely more important than all the doubts running through my head.

What was I going to wear?

* * *

Kitty's house was huge, grand white pillars stood either side of the oak wood door, giving the exterior a classy and antique feel. The front garden was immaculate, with a large patch of shining green grass that was surrounded by rose bushes of all different colours - pink, white and red. A pond laid in the centre of the beautiful landscape, a statue of a fish in the middle which poked out just above the surface of the water and emitted a small trickle of water from its mouth. Ivy and climbing flowers grew up the walls, but were cut just before they reached the roof. It was extremely well kept, and looked extremely expensive too. Marley felt out of place there, in her homemade knitted jumper and her mum's battered car.

'Bye mum, thanks for the lift!' she called as she waved goodbye to her, still completely in awe of Kitty's picturesque house. It looked like it had just stepped right off a television show.

The brunette made her way up the cobbled pathway, up Kitty's porch and onto the doorstep before she pressed the gold doorbell which shone in the afternoon sun.

Kitty opened it, smiling, her golden locks cascading down her bare shoulders and glimmering in the afternoon sun, "Marley!" she almost squealed, a thousand watt smile lighting her face. She stood back and opened the door a little wider, motioning for the brunette to come in.

The house was huge, to Marley anyway, and she stared around in awe as Kitty led her through to the lounge. It was beautiful, much like Kitty herself.

She sat down on the plush beige sofa, feeling herself sink down into it. "Kitty... your house..."

The blonde jumped in before Marley could finish her sentence, "Thank you," she said gratefully and humbly, which to Marley was an unusual response from the seemingly egotistical head cheerleader.

"So let's cut to it: what are you going to do about Jake?" she asked the brunette bluntly.

"I...I..." Marley stammered, unable to answer the blonde's question because she hadn't even thought about it - she'd just avoided him.

"Come on, you can trust me," smiled Kitty, placing her hand on Marley's knee causing them both to shiver slightly from the contact though neither knew exactly why. But it was nice.

"I have no clue," Marley put her head in her hands like she'd given up all hope.

Kitty rubbed her knee comfortingly, "well that's what I'm here for - as your friend."

Marley grinned at that - that was the first time Kitty had referred to her as her friend. Marley didn't have many friends, aside from Unique and if she was being completely honest Unique tended to annoy the hell out of her sometimes. In Sparkling Diamonds, Unique didn't even let Marley sing her favourite line (The French are glad to die for love) but she went straight into it, which was extremely rude and the girl didn't even bother to apologise to Marley afterwards. She's just frustrating. "So what do you suggest, O knowledgeable one?"

Kitty giggled at the brunette's dorkiness, "Well, how do you feel about him?"

She shrugged, "I guess he's okay, as like a friend but I just couldn't imagine being with him."

The blonde almost let out a sigh of relief, but bit her lip to stop herself. Marley watched this action and couldn't help imagining what it would be like if she bit Kitty's lip, then shook her head - disturbed by her own thoughts.

"Well, if you don't like him then you can't lead him on," said Kitty kindly.

"But I don't want to hurt him!"

The blonde sighed and squeezed her leg, "Look, there comes a time when you have to be selfish and think about yourself - think 'what do I actually want?', and if the answer's not Jake then just let him go and figure out what you really want."

Marley smirked, "Who knew you were so knowledgeable?"

Kitty grinned, "I try and keep it on the down low, or I'd have crazy scientists kidnapping me and dissecting my amazing brain."

Marley laughed aloud, "and they'd probably dissect your impossibly large ego too!"

"Hey!" that earnt Marley a playful shove which she was not ready for, so she ended up on the floor.

They tackled each other and wrestled on the floor for a good 20 minutes before getting too tired and then going to lay on Kitty's bed and watch a movie; she let Marley choose.

"Do you seriously not have Moulin Rouge?" screamed Marley in disgust, ashamed to be friends with someone who had such a low taste in films

Kitty held her hands up in innocence, "I've never seen it before; I'm sorry!"

"Well next time, I'll have to bring it over then. It's time to educate you in the world of Nicole Kidman!"

"I'd like that," Kitty stated as she smiled at the brunette, but she smiled for a little too long and they both looked away awkwardly.

"Hallelujah!" Marley exclaimed, holding up a copy of Bewitched triumphantly, "Nicole Kidman!"

Kitty just chuckled to herself at the girl's enthusiasm, and how she was able to find a Nicole Kidman movie in her colossal and unorganized DVD collection. "I don't think I've ever actually seen the end of that - I got half way through and then Coach Sue threw an emergency Cheerios meeting so I had to stop it."

Marley smiled like a chesire cat, "Well now you get to see the end! It's my favourite non-musical film!" She jumped onto the bed beside Kitty after slotting it into the DVD player and she snuggled into the blonde's soft pink pillows. She felt something hard stick under her neck so she reached for the offending object, but when she retrieved it she dropped it from laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing! There is nothing wrong with a stuffed emu!"


	5. Pretending

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's in Marley's POV but the next will be in Kitty's and we'll find out more about her and her family. I do tend to get a bit stuck sometimes so if you have any ideas then please PM me or mention it in your review! Thank you, and hope you enjoy!**

I jumped around Kitty's bedroom in joy and I didn't even care that she was crying with laughter at my excitement - Bewitched had just finished and Nicole Kidman had got the guy and he was being nice and he'd changed from a total dickhead to the loveliest human being on Earth for her. It was just so cute and yes, it was a little predictable - but isn't that what makes romantic comedies so cute and funny? How you know from the very beginning that the two main characters will get together, but you just have to carry on watching to see how it happens**.**

"It's just so romantic!" I gushed, holding my hands to my cheeks in pure delight.

"It was alright," she smirked in reply, awaiting my reaction to her inadequate response to the second best non musical film of all time, second only to the Hunger Games. I fulfilled her expectations - exploding with enthusiasm.

"Alright? It was amazing! It is amazing!" I giggled at myself as I realised the extent of my craziness.

Kitty chuckled and rose from her spot on the bed to hug me, "You can be crazy around me; I happen to love your crazy." The hug lingered for just that one second too long for a friendly hug, but I just dismissed the thought immediately - I was probably just reading into things too much.

I smiled into her gorgeous green eyes, getting lost in them and not wanting to ever be found again. Then she blushed and looked away, causing a crimson flush to shoot up to the tips of my ears - I'd been staring at her. How embarrassing.

The blonde made her way to the window and sat on the wide sill which had blankets and pillows lining it, suggesting she sat there often. I couldn't blame her, the view was amazing. Fields with sheep and horses scattered across them, all lazily grazing in the darkening landscape. Just behind them was the horizon and the sun was just setting, casting a luminous glow across the hills and fields. It was beautiful. The dark amber shades of light streaming across the landscape.

"I always sit here at sunset," murmured Kitty, distracting me from the view. Her face was reflective; her eyelids heavy from sadness and pain. I wondered why, but I didn't ask - it was up to her if she wanted to tell me about her past. It was strange actually, she hadn't once mentioned her parents or her childhood. I talked about it all the time, and she seemed perfectly happy to discuss the topic, but she never actively took part and offered her own experiences, just inquired further about mine. I didn't particularly want to push her on the matter.

I sat down beside her on the soft, heart shaped pillow and stared out into the distance, "It really is beautiful," I said, turning to her. The unspoken words of 'like you' hung in the air and she smiled, blushing and casting her eyes to the floor.

"I'm not, but thank you."

My jaw dropped, did she really just say that? This was Kitty Wilde. The most beautiful and popular girl at school. "Who are you kidding?" I exclaimed, my utter disbelief and shock showing in my voice.

She forced a smile, "Thanks, Marley but I'm not. For someone to be beautiful they have to be an amazing person on the outside and the inside, and I'm most definitely not." She wrapped her arms around herself self consciously and stared out of the window again, absorbing herself in the view.

"I think you're amazing inside and out," I said softly, following her gaze to the setting sun. Even the beauty of that couldn't compare to that of the girl standing next to me.

Kitty sighed, "You don't know anything about me, not really."

"Then tell me," I pleaded with concern, "Tell me so I can help."

Unexpectedly the blonde collapsed onto my shoulder, sobbing tears of pain, "I..I just don't want to pretend anymore."

I was shocked at this outburst, but comforted the girl nevertheless, "Pretend what? Just tell me." I looked into her eyes and lifted her chin so that she had no choice but to look at me. The change then was sudden, but drastic and completely devastating.

"I think you should go," Kitty said emotionlessly, gesturing blandly to the door. I gaped, what just happened? "Go on, don't just stand there gormlessly'"

I gulped and tried to hide the pain in my eyes, why was she doing this? "K-Kitty you're scaring me."

The girl scoffed insultingly, "Oh you're such a loser, I can't have that level of loserness in my house otherwise you'll make my cat cry with your lameness, so please leave."

* * *

An hour later I reached my house, soaked through from the rain and my tears. I thought she was my friend. I thought she trusted me. I thought she liked me. Once I'd unlocked the door, I didn't even bother trying to find my mum, I just trudged upstairs, ripped off my soaking wet clothes and collapsed onto my bed in a sobbing heap, and that was how I woke up the next morning.

* * *

"Marley! Breakfast!" I was awoken from my restless sleep by my mum's call, and the delicious aroma of bacon which had wafted up the stairs. My neck hurt from the uncomfortable position I slept in and yesterday's make up was strewn down my face, but I decided that it could wait until after food.

"Mum this looks gorgeous, thank you!" I exclaimed as I slipped into the dining room chair. I felt her studious eyes on me and I avoided her eyes, knowing that she would know something's up.

"Marley, why did you walk home last night? I told you to ring me and I'd pick you up," she said, concerned.

"I was fine," I muttered, pushing around the food on my plate. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. It felt like her eyes were burning a hole in my skull.

"Honey, what's up?" she reached for my hand and stroked it comfortingly; I just sat there in silence. "Sweetheart, come on. Did something happen with this Kitty girl? Is that why you look like you've been crying?"

At the mention of Kitty's name I fell apart, tears falling freely down my face. "S-she just snapped, I thought she was different...but...but..." I choked and couldn't speak anymore. It was silly, why should I be so upset? Sure, she was one of the only people who made me feel happy but it wasn't even like we'd been friends for that long.

Mum smiled knowingly and got up from the table to hug me, "Oh honey, I'm sure you girls will patch it up."

"But you-you didn't see her mum, she literally just switched."

"Do you know why? Did anything happen?"

"No, I mean I don't think so... we were just talking."

"About what?"

"Just girl stuff: she started saying how she was 'sick of pretending,' but then she kicked me out, so i don't know what she was petending about."

"Maybe it was a touchy subject? Maybe she really needs you to be her friend right now," suggested mum. I smiled through my tears.

"Yeah, I guess she does," I got out my phone and found Kitty's number and was about to text her when the doorbell went. "I'll get it!"

I bounded to the door, only to find no one was there. I stood outside for a few seconds, "Hello?" Then I scowled, it was probably kids messing around. As I turned to go in, I almost tripped over something on the doorstep that I hadn't noticed - a long purple box.

I gasped and retrieved it quickly, pulling off the top to reveal a yellow rose inside, but I couldn't see a note. I frowned and rechecked the box before noticing a slip of paper attatched to the lid.

'I think I'm in love with you, it's just a shame you can never be with me.'

I thought hard: that really didn't sound like Jake. But who else could it be?

**A/N: Don't worry - this argument is only temporary! Please review and suggest any ideas you may have, everything helps! Hope you enjoyed, thank you.**

**P.S. Bewitched is an amazing film and Nicole Kidman is a perfect human being**.


End file.
